


Rogue Two

by AliceEstherYesmin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceEstherYesmin/pseuds/AliceEstherYesmin
Summary: In the aftermath of the Battle of Crait, the mysterious connection between the Supreme Leader of the First Order and the Last Jedi continues. Despite his new power, Kylo Ren faces old threats that threaten his hold on the throne and his life. While the Resistance retreats and rebuilds, Rey must convince her friends that saving Ben Solo is the only hope the galaxy has left.





	1. Sunset on Ahch-To

**Author's Note:**

> Hey stranger!  
> Thanks for stopping by! The Last Jedi really inspired me to take a crack at writing in the Star Wars universe, and Tumblr completed my transition from typical Star Wars fan to Reylo trash. Without giving too much away, here's some of my thought process behind this story and where it might head:
> 
> \- I'm essentially writing my version of Episode IX.  
> \- Rogue One was a war story with a colorful cast of characters executing a daring heist. Extrapolate from there.  
> \- All of the tagged characters will get some major love.

The Finalizer came out of light speed. The blue planet floated in a sea of stars, beautiful and breathtaking. The view was lost to the black-cloaked man on the bridge. Kylo Ren felt rage burning red on the edges of his vision. He was Supreme Leader now, but he hardly felt the heaviness of the crown. He was preoccupied, tormented by visions of old masters, his parents, a wisp of a girl in grey who had bested him again. First, he would finish what he had started with the last Jedi Master on Crait. Then, he would find the girl and…

 

 _And what?_ The question rang in his head, echoing, bouncing off the walls of his skull. If only he could answer it, maybe then his mind would be at peace.

 

“Prepare my shuttle,” he stated to the room, knowing his orders would be heard and carried out. He turned and walked away from the stars.

 

 _And what?_ His thoughts returned to the throne room. Sparks had showered overhead and the glorious ruin they had accomplished lay all around at their feet. Yet, she refused to let go of the past, refused to join him. He wondered what it would have been like if she had taken his hand one more time. If he could have felt the warmth of her palm and know he was not alone, what would he have felt then? And a still more terrifying thought came—what if he had taken hers instead and left the throne behind? Would he not have felt the same way—for once, not alone? Kylo Ren tried to shake these thoughts as the shuttle hurtled toward the planet’s atmosphere, but they clung with claws. He wanted to focus on the task at hand—killing his old master—but all he could think about was Rey.

 

 _And what?_ What was he to do with her? He wanted to kill her. He wanted to see her again. He wanted to feel her hand in his. He wanted all these things at once, but all these desires could not be satisfied. He tried to feel for the connection to her but it slipped through his grasp. Without her, he realized he felt so desperately alone. Perhaps this loneliness was what it took to rule the galaxy. It was foolish to ask her to stand with him.

 

He was a fool. His weakness infuriated him.

 

The ship drew near the island. He ordered his Stormtrooper escorts, “You are not to leave this ship. I will go alone.” Kylo could see what looked like birds fly up from the cliffs, and little figures pausing on a dirt path before darting towards stone huts that he recognized. He descended the ramp of the shuttle and his feet touched the soil, and he felt as though he saw everything through her eyes. For a brief, blistering moment, he felt a lightness in his soul. With fierce brutality, he smothered that feeling and began his march up the path.

 

The natives cowered in one of the huts when he stalked into the village, but his gaze was drawn to the place where they had touched across the stars. The hut was rebuilt, despite the violence of Skywalker’s rude interruption. He reached out through the Force and felt this place wasn’t where he would find the master, so his eyes turned upward toward the island’s peak. He briefly toyed with the thought of destroying every hut, choking the life out of every miserable creature hiding in these shelters, but something—or _someone_ —stayed his hand and he made his way to the stairs.

 

The sea glittered in the light of a binary sunset as he approached the summit, but his focus stayed fixed on the path ahead, and he was rewarded as the temple’s entrance appeared around a curve in the path. He sensed stillness, peace even, and it unsettled him. As he entered the temple, his heart hammered in his chest, and he felt a sweat break out on his forehead. The temple was sparse, more a cavern than a building, with high ceilings and a natural stone floor. The only feature was a small pool, which Kylo approached slowly.

 

He saw his reflection in the water, and the two sides of the pool—light and dark. He couldn’t bear to look at it for long and turned his gaze up toward the opening on the other side of the room. A stone stood on a ledge, and he could again see the suns. No one was here; he could feel it. His hand clenched into a fist. Skywalker had escaped, somehow. He was already gone, and he had been thwarted yet again. He felt the rage bubble up within him and he knew he was going to burn this island to the ground—raze the home of the last Jedi, take their last refuge from them.

 

“You won’t find him, you know.”

 

Kylo whirled around at the sound of a familiar voice. Rey was there, though her presence came to this room from lightyears away. She wore the same clothes he had seen her in last. Her brown hair was back in three messy buns, and the light cast on her was cool blue, startling against the reds of the dying light in the room. She had a bag hanging from one shoulder and appeared to be leaning against the wall of a ship. Every time he saw her, it took him a moment to find words.

 

“Where is he?” Kylo asked. “With you and your friends aboard that piece of junk?”

 

Her face scrunched up. He could feel that she was conflicted; she didn’t know whether to be upset or angry. He wondered if she knew he felt the same way. She looked down at her feet, jaw set. “He’s dead,” she said through gritted teeth. Those words sent Kylo’s mind ablaze—from confusion to anger to maybe even relief, maybe even remorse. And when she looked up, Kylo knew she could feel the split in his soul, both the weight of darkness and the pull of light. It was mirrored in the pool across from them, and the water in it began to ripple from an unseen wind. The dark kaleidoscope of his thoughts was not hidden from her, as her thoughts were not hidden from his. He knew she could have shut him out if she wanted to, yet here she was.

 

“Good,” he said, triumphantly and defiantly. “This galaxy didn’t need him.”

 

Rey laughed bitterly. “That’s what he thought,” she said. “I might wish him here, but he didn’t wish to stay.” She paused, and a wistful look came over her face. She stared off towards the high ledge behind him. “He was at peace when he died. I felt it.”

 

“No,” Kylo shot back. Her gaze returned to him. “I fought him. To force project over such a distance—it was suicide. I killed him.”

 

“No,” Rey countered. “He knew the cost. He chose it. You had nothing to do with that choice.” She walked closer to him. “He was more at peace than you will _ever_ be. There was nothing you could do to take that away.”

 

_After Luke Skywalker was dead, he would find the girl and—_

 

Her words cut him to the core, and anger won out. In a blinding rage he drew his saber and within seconds it was inches from her neck. The scavenger girl’s eyes widened slightly. The red glow of the saber flickered against her grimy skin. She barely flinched. They both knew he could kill her, even though they were systems away. And yet she didn’t move.

 

Kylo had not swung the blade like he could have. He could have made the full arc in a heartbeat, but he had stopped. It was clear now that he could _not_ kill her. He was not capable of it—he was weak. He remembered his father with the very same saber through his back, could still feel his father’s limp hand touch his face. There had been love in his eyes before the light went out. And there was no way he could extinguish the glimmer in hers.

 

To her credit, she did not taunt him as he deactivated the saber. His arms were shaking as he slowly lowered the hilt, placing it back in his belt. Rey’s features conveyed distrust and perhaps pity, which made him despise himself all the more. But then, they melted into something softer that he couldn’t put a name to. Kylo couldn’t meet her eye, not after that—not after everything that had happened. Already he felt like he would lose her, and that terrified him. He thought—for a moment—that he would give up everything to prevent that. But the damage was too much. They stood separated like they had on Starkiller Base by a chasm too deep to mend. He could almost feel the hope die as they stood there, the light replaced again by cold, numbing darkness.

 

Then, she moved closer and his eyes darted up from the ground to her face. His eyes were red-rimmed and his scar itched. He could see her features clearly now, her dark eyes and thick eyelashes, the ruddy color in her cheeks, the softness of her lips. Her closeness didn’t help the tremors in his hands and his heartbeat quickened. His quiet voice broke as he said, “You shouldn’t trust me like this. Why do you keep letting me in? I could destroy you.” _I will destroy you_ , he thought. Not because he wanted to, but because in all his life he had never held on to anything or anyone good. The darkness always won, and he was afraid it would win him over again. If she died by his hand, his soul would well and truly split in half.

 

“Ben,” she said softly, and he felt the light as she said his true name. Her hand slowly reached up and touched his scarred cheek. There were no tears in her eyes, like there had been at their last meeting. Just a firm and unshakeable hope. “It’s not too late.” Her touch was warm, and he felt a sudden need to hold her close, to hold tight and never let go. She was all he saw now, the room fading away from him. She had that effect. He looked into her eyes and wanted to turn to the light, but she was wrong—it was too late for him.

 

An echo over the connection. “Rey?” The voice of FN-2187, the traitor. Rey didn’t move, still gazing into his eyes. “Rey? You got that power converter working?”

 

“I need to go,” she whispered.

 

“Please don’t,” he answered.

 

Rey’s hand fell down his neck, her fingers playing with one of his black locks of hair. “I’ll always be here if you need me. I promise.”

 

Her hand dropped and she looked away. “Yeah, it’s working,” she said, patting her bag and then blinking out of view. Kylo felt the silence of the room like an oppressive weight. The pool’s ripples gradually stilled and night began to creep on purple feet through the entrances to the temple.

 

The question returned to him. _After Luke Skywalker is dead, I will find the girl and—_

The First Order. His throne. His crown. Everything he had ever dreamed of was in his grasp now. _Well, not everything_ , he thought bitterly. He had always dreamed of her, even if he hadn’t known who she was. He had recognized her in the forest on Starkiller Base, recognized her as a voice, a phantom that had haunted his sleep his whole life. There was something in his soul that would never be satisfied without her.

 

Her forgiveness, her grace, a second chance—he knew he didn’t deserve it, yet she still gave them all the same. And if the darkness didn’t pull him down like it always did, he knew he would climb and crawl and claw his way back to the light to deserve her.


	2. A Spark on the Falcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aboard a crowded Millenium Falcon, Rey unsuccessfully tries to get some time alone. After meeting Kylo Ren, a mysterious communication request draws her back to the Resistance and into an unexpected leadership role.
> 
> Pilot. Leader. Master Jedi. Last Jedi.
> 
> The scavenger from Jakku may finally be finding her place in the galaxy.

There was always something breaking down aboard the Falcon, but Rey took the excuse of a slightly faulty power converter to escape the crowded lounge and be alone. After her quiet weeks on Ahch-To, the ship full of people—even if these people were her dearest friends in the galaxy—was suffocating. She missed the island with its vibrant blues and vibrant greens; she even missed the caretaker nuns. Some porgs had taken up residence by the power core, and she suspected they might be responsible for some of the chewed wires she found when she descended the ladder, but she liked that they were there. They reminded her of a place in the galaxy where she had felt at home, where she had discovered who she was meant to be.

 

Being alone had its own trials. Her mind would not quiet. She was reunited with the Resistance, but she felt the weight of those she had lost. Han. Luke. A man in black with a scar on his face. She tried to push images of them out of her head. Kylo killing Han. Young Kylo waking to Luke’s saber ignited over his head. Kylo’s hand extended towards her, their fingers touching and a vision of him turning toward the light filling her head. She worked with determination on re-attaching the wires, but her thoughts were far away, and she couldn’t stop thinking about all that had happened. The peace of Ahch-To was a distant memory, but she felt her time there had prepared her for the inevitability of the war and what it would cost.

 

And then, suddenly, Ahch-To had reappeared—the temple, the pool, and the man she’d been trying to keep out of her head. When the connection faded, her thoughts were more tangled and confused then they had ever been. Her plan of escape had failed, and she realized she wouldn’t be alone again for a long time, not between the Resistance on her ship and Kylo on call at any moment. More than that, she knew her connection with Kylo Ren was dangerous at best and a betrayal of all the Resistance stood for at worst. She meant what she had said—she would be there for him if he needed her, but only if he stepped of his own accord into the light. She couldn’t save him or take that leap for him. Knowing this didn’t lessen the pain of separation, or dampen her hopes that she would see him again soon. She also knew what this bond might cost, and it terrified her, even if she hadn’t shown it when she spoke to him.

 

Rey climbed up the ladder out of the power core as Finn entered the center compartment of the Millennium Falcon. Her head poked up over the ledge and she pulled herself to a seat. Finn said, “We’re getting a comm request upstairs.” Rey faintly heard Chewie growling loudly above the general hum of voices. Rey’s brow furrowed. “From whom?” she asked as she got to her feet.

 

“No idea,” Finn answered. “General Organa asked for you though.” Rey moved to walk past him toward the cockpit but he stopped her with two hands on her shoulders. Concern was written on his face. “You look pale,” he said. “Are you okay?” It was an impossible question to answer; neither a yes or a no would be the whole truth. She also couldn’t possibly say, “Oh, I was just talking with Supreme Leader Ren of the First Order. We had a nice chat.”

 

Finn stammered to fill the silence, “Not that you have to be okay. It’s been a hell of a time since you’ve been gone, and I can’t imagine what you’ve been through.”

 

_He really can’t imagine,_ Rey thought. Rey nodded and Finn’s hands dropped back to his sides. She said, “I’m glad to be back. I’m glad you’re here.” He grinned and Rey managed a smile back. Finn was a gentle, warm reminder that despite what Kylo said in the throne room, she was somebody. She was somebody to this former Stormtrooper, to the Resistance’s general, to the daring pilot she had just met. She did not feel the loneliness she knew Kylo must feel now. _It serves him right_ , she thought bitterly. A part of her wanted to despise him; a part of her felt his absence like a gaping wound.

 

“We can talk later, if you want. I have so much to tell you,” Finn said.

 

“I’d like that,” Rey said. Her time away hadn’t changed the bond they’d formed. What she felt for Finn was sure and good and safe. Seeing him at the front of the tunnel on Crait, not astonished by the floating rocks, but staring straight at her—that had felt like coming home.

 

Chewbacca roared at the top of his lungs and they both jumped slightly, and then Rey said, “Let’s not keep them waiting.” She brushed past him and walked back down the corridor towards the crowded cockpit. Chewbacca and Poe sat in the pilot and co-pilot’s chairs, respectively. Leia leaned over Poe’s chair, gazing intently at the scrawling text on the screen in front of them. Others stood all around the walls of the tiny room; their chatter died down when they saw who stood at the door. A golden-plated robot blocked the entrance.

 

“Accepting a call from an unknown source seems rather rash, and I would strongly advise that you reject it, regardless of what R2 says—“

 

“3PO, you’re in the way,” Leia snapped, and then turned to look at Rey and Finn, a tense smile on her face.

 

“Oh,” C-3PO exclaimed as he stepped around and saw the two of them. “My apologies.” He shuffled back and the rest of the people cleared a path for Rey and Finn to stand next to Leia. R2 was plugged into the main dashboard, beeping and whirring.

 

“Do you recognize this signature?” Leia asked Rey.

 

Rey did not expect Leia to address her personally, but quickly leaned forward and looked at the screen. She shrugged. “No, I’ve never had a comm request before.”

 

Poe said, “The source is scrambled, but it’s broadly locating to the Lothal sector in the Outer Rim.”

 

“How did they know how to comm this ship?” Rey said. “This thing hasn’t flown in years.”

 

Leia said, “Could be an old friend.” She looked at Rey. “Do we accept?”

 

Rey blinked rapidly. “I don’t know.”

 

“Your ship, your rules,” Leia said.

 

Rey frowned. “This isn’t—It isn’t my ship.”

 

Leia tilted her head to one side, gave a slight smirk. “Who flew it off Jakku? It’s your damn ship.”

 

Finn said, “Wasn’t just her—I was on the guns.”

 

Chewbacca growled that the guns weren’t important, but Finn didn’t understand. Rey and Leia shared a smile before turning back to the screen. Rey pondered for a moment, then said, “If it’s someone we don’t know, we close the connection immediately.” She paused. “But it’s possible that the person calling is a friend—this was Han’s old ship. And we need all the friends we can get.”

 

Leia nodded. “R2, patch it through.”

 

Rey felt Finn’s hand on her shoulder, and she saw him nod in approval. Leadership felt awkward, like a new glove that didn’t quite fit her hand. She worried that she had made the wrong choice, but was somewhat proud that this ship was hers by rights, even if she had stolen it from Unkar Platt. That slaver thug had stolen from her her entire life, and it felt good to finally have something to call her own.

 

The screen cleared and then a holo flickered to life on the dash.

 

“Leia Organa, still a sight for sore eyes,” a smooth voice said as the image finally appeared.

 

“Lando Calrissian, where the hell have you been?”

 

The man was standing at the head of a table with several other figures. He wore a cape over a long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and boots. He said, “I was hoping for a kinder greeting, General, considering that everyone assumes I was on Hosnian Prime when the First Order lit it up. No show of relief for an old friend back from the dead?”

 

Rey whispered, “Who is this?” Finn looked at her incredulously, but Poe leaned back in the pilot’s chair and said, “General Calrissian of the New Republic. He fired the blast that destroyed the second Death Star. He fought with the Rebellion years ago and became top military leadership after. He cut ties with Leia once she took up arms to fight the First Order.” Rey recognized the name after Poe mentioned the Death Star. Here was another hero, another one of the galaxy’s living legends.

 

“My impression in recent years has been that you valued political expediency over old friendships,” Leia shot back, “so while I’m glad you’re not gone, I wouldn’t be expecting an overflow of sympathy if I were you.”

 

 

Lando winced. “I probably deserve that. If it’s any conciliation, you were right about the First Order. We were foolish to discount them.”

 

“Of course I was right,” Leia snapped. “It only took them destroying a system for you to come to your senses, I see.”

 

Lando sighed. “We had grown too accustomed to peace. We had forgotten what it cost. I’m glad you did not.”

 

Leia crossed her arms. Rey could see how he had risen in station. He had the smooth, assured talk of a politician, and it made her distrust him. She had discovered the galaxy’s legends were nothing at all like they were in the stories she heard. Han Solo had surprised her, and Luke had disappointed her until his final stand. She loved them both, but they were nothing like she expected them to be, so she decided to withhold judgement on Lando. His being a legend told her nothing about the man himself.

 

Lando continued, “We picked up your distress signal on Crait, but that whole system is crawling with First Order fleets now. There were rumors floating around that the _Falcon_ had been seen on Takodana and at Starkiller Base, so I took the chance on calling through Han’s old comm line.” He paused to look from one side of the room to the other. “Where is that old crook anyway?”

 

Silence dropped in the room like a stone. Finn’s hand tightened on Rey’s shoulder as they both remembered his death on Starkiller Base. Leia cast her eyes down. Lando drew in a sharp breath, and exhaled slowly. “He’s gone?”

 

Leia nodded and added in almost a whisper, “And Luke.”

 

Lando leaned forward, elbows against the table and face in his hands. The others around the table spoke for the first time.

 

“My remorse, General Organa.”

 

“I am sorry, Senator Organa.”

 

“Your loss is felt greatly, Princess Organa.”

 

Leia didn’t seem to hear them, instead saying quietly, “We could really use some good news.”

 

When Lando looked up, his face was overcome with emotion, ghostly in the blue hologram light. He took another deep breath and said, “Good news first, then. I’ve sent out a call for the remnants of the New Republic fleet to gather here in Dantooine. We’re getting the old rebel base operational again, and more ships arrive every hour. We heard most of the Resistance fleet is gone, but you should come join us. We could use your leadership, General. I learned everything I know from you.”

 

Leia nodded. “Dantooine’s a good choice, but you know that the First Order will waste no time coming there now that they’ve dealt with us.”

 

Lando said, “We had to take the risk of sending out the call. The main body of the fleet was in the Hosnian system, and didn’t survive the attack. Without congregating in one place, the remaining ships will get picked off one by one. We’ll have to make a last stand.”

 

Poe murmured, “I’m getting sick and tired of last stands.”

 

Finn muttered in agreement, “Seriously.” Chewie complained too.

 

Lando said, “You better prepare yourself for worse news, Chewie. A lot of systems have independent fleets that we have extended our call to, but several dozen have already capitulated to the First Order, with more expected to follow—Naboo, Scarif, Kamino—“

 

“Any Core worlds?” Leia asked.

 

“Not yet,” Lando said. “My impression is that they won’t go down without a fight, but there are a lot of fat cats with First Order sympathies there. To your credit, a lot of ships flying Resistance flags have been arriving here. People got your signal off Crait, then got ours, and they’re waiting for you here. I may have told them I expected your arrival, and I would hate to tell them I was mistaken.”

 

Leia turned to Rey. “Can you take us there?”

 

“Who’s this?” Lando asked.

 

“Master Jedi Rey,” Leia answered. “The owner of this ship.”

 

Rey hardly felt she could own up to that title, like she hardly felt she owned the ship. Yet she knew in her bones that it was true, that the Force had guided her to this moment and this place. She was a Jedi. She was the only one left.

 

“I may have a word with you about the ship once you get here,” Lando joked.

 

Leia chuckled. “Get over yourself. The _Falcon_ hasn’t been yours for years.”

 

“I’d pay a pretty hefty sum to take it off your hands, Master Jedi,” Lando said.

 

“Don’t count on it,” Rey said as Poe got up from the pilot’s chair.

 

Poe said, “Your ship, Master Jedi.”

_Pilot. Leader. Master Jedi. Last Jedi._ Rey slipped into the seat. This was where she belonged.

 

Leia said, “We’ll see you soon, Lando,” and the connection cut.

 

Rey prepared the hyperdrive. “R2, set a course for Dantooine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi stranger!  
> Thanks for the kudos, bookmarks, etc.! Thanks for coming back for Chapter 2.
> 
> Some nerdy notes:  
> \- Lando Calrissian is one of my favorite characters from the OT, so I wanted to bring him back into the mix.  
> \- Dantooine is the planet Leia gives to Vader when he asks for the location of the secret rebel base in A New Hope. While Dantooine did have a rebel base, it wasn't being used at the time she told Vader.  
> \- There was less angst in this chapter. Never fear. There is more to come. This chapter helps set everyone in place for the final curtain call.
> 
> Chapter 3 will return to Kylo Ren as he solidifies his hold on the throne.
> 
> For those curious, my Tumblr is kylo-my-rens. I mainly reblog shipping trash and post memes/fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks again and see you soon!


	3. Plans on the Finalizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren meets with military leadership as Supreme Leader for the first time. Plans are made, leaders are unmade, and the Supreme Leader's desire for power conflicts with his loyalty to a certain Jedi Master.

The blast doors slid apart and Kylo Ren stalked into the council room. He was unmasked, but still wore his cape and cowl. Seated on both sides of the long table were the military leadership of the First Order. Some of the generals and admirals were present only as holograms, but there were a few empty seats besides these. Some had not made it off the Supremacy, but that didn’t account for all those missing. Kylo Ren surveyed this in a quick glance, then began walking down the side of the table.

 

The most prominent empty chairs were on the opposite end of the room. At the head of the table stood a tall, dark metal throne, elevated above the other chairs. To the chair’s right sat Armitage Hux, who stood at attention when Kylo entered the room. To the left was Kylo Ren’s former seat, which he brushed past authoritatively before stopping in front of the throne. He leaned forward and put his hands on the table top, gazing around the room. When his eyes landed on Armitage Hux, the general gave him a curt nod and said, “Long live the Supreme Leader.”

 

All echoed his words, with varying levels of enthusiasm. Kylo Ren appeared calm and even detached, but he noted everything. Each nod of approval. Each grimace. Everyone who stood at his entrance and those that did not. Every empty seat. He was a coiled spring, winding tighter with each passing moment. He knew this meeting would set the stage for everything he hoped to accomplish, so he knew he had to appear cool and collected, even if he was anything but.

 

He lowered into his chair and all followed. Kylo Ren quickly began speaking. “Luke Skywalker is dead.” He glanced around the room, seeing surprise, doubt, elation. “I killed him myself.” A small lie here didn’t hurt. If he was the murderer of one of the most powerful people in the galaxy, few would want to challenge his place at the table. Hux spoke, “Excellent, sir. One of our greatest enemies defeated.” He continued, “We have crushed the Resistance, and 27 systems have surrendered, with more negotiations occurring as we speak.”

 

“But at what cost?” an admiral interjected from the middle of the table. Kylo Ren leaned back in his chair, resting his arms carefully on the sides of the throne, his gaze dark and dangerous. The admiral was an older human man with short grey hair and a clean-shaven face. His skin hung loosely, with drooping cheeks and eyebrows. He continued, “We lost two dreadnaughts, including _The Supremacy_. Starkiller Base was destroyed. The Supreme Leader is dead—“

 

Hux interrupted smoothly, “Admiral Sevance, the Supreme Leader is sitting right in front of you.”

 

“The _former_ Supreme Leader. Supreme Leader Snoke,” the admiral responded testily. Admiral Sevance had not so much as glanced at Kylo Ren since the meeting had begun. The new Supreme Leader lightly tapped his fingers on the arm rest of the throne, watching the dialogue between them. Snoke’s name made his chin quiver slightly. He thought back to the saber slicing through his former master and put his fears to rest. His tormenter was dead; now he could be who he was meant to be.

 

_And what is that?_ The question intruded unhelpfully.

 

_And what--?_

 

“I would like to know what you propose to do, after such a great _victory_ as this one,” Admiral Sevance concluded, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

Admiral Hux said, “Thank you for your input, Admiral. That is why this meeting was called, so if we have no further comments, we can begin.” No one spoke. Kylo Ren nodded to Hux, who stood. “Alright, then,” Hux began. He tapped on the table and a holographic map of the galaxy spun to life in the center of it.

 

A large portion of the map was shaded in crimson red, marking the areas of the Galaxy under First Order control. Kylo’s lips curled into a small smile when he saw that vast expanse of space, a visual reminder of all the power he held in his grasp. The dark side of the Force had led to this, to this throne and this power. The rest of the galaxy would crumble in his path. Hux said, “Most of the Western Reaches have capitulated, and some of our fleets are encouraging the submission of the last Republic hold outs.” He pointed to several planets highlighted in blue and blinking.

 

“Additionally, we’ve intercepted Republic transmissions that tell us the remnants of the New Republic fleet are congregating in Dantooine.” The map zoomed in to a far part of the Outer Rim, to a blinking green-and-blue planet. When he saw it, Kylo Ren felt something in his mind go eerie quiet. He schooled his features to show nothing, but he heard her voice as if an echo from far away. “R2, set a course for Dantooine.” _Rey_. Rey was going to Dantooine.

 

Hux said, “The New Republic Fleet is only a tenth of its original size and strength. There is significantly more hyperspace traffic to that area than expected, which may indicate that independent vessels are also rendezvousing there.”

 

_The Millennium Falcon is one of them_ , Kylo thought. He was finding it difficult to focus. He pulled his thoughts back into the room, fixing his gaze back on Hux.

 

“I propose we send our last Dreadnaught and support fleet to Dantooine to eliminate the New Republic Fleet while they are still recouping. With this last threat eliminated, we can make our assault on the Core Worlds.”

 

Kylo Ren leaned against the back of the throne, looking at the blinking planet. Hux’s plan was a good one. While the fleet was coalescing together, it would be weak. An easy strike and perhaps an easy victory. Therefore, it should have been an easy choice, but _she_ was there, and that complicated things for him. Part of him wanted to attack, to make a dramatic show of his power, to take away her only family so that she knew loneliness as keenly as he did. Yet he remembered the feel of her palm against his cheek, remembered his saber inches from her neck. He was not capable of harming her.

 

So his focus shifted to the rest of the galaxy. He said, “We cannot risk our only dreadnaught in an all-out assault. Our resources have been greatly spent by this advance, and an overextension could be disastrous.” He stood and said, “We can begin taking planets in the Mid Rim and open negotiations with the Core Worlds. The more systems we claim, the greater resources and fleets we’ll have at our disposal. Patience here will allow us to gather our strength. The New Republic Fleet will be weak even at its full strength. If we have a firm hold in all these systems, then we can make our assault on Dantooine.” _When Rey is long gone from there_ , he thought to himself.

 

Hux frowned and said, “As long as the New Republic Fleet exists, some systems may hold out hope of a reversal. If we eliminate that Fleet, our expansion will be more assured.”

 

“It makes no difference whether that Fleet is destroyed now or later. They are weak and will remain so. If we make our shows of strength elsewhere while that Fleet sits and does nothing, it will crush any hope as surely as an all-out assault on Dantooine would,” Kylo replied.

 

A Chiss general spoke up, “And if the systems do not cooperate? Ground assaults on planets will be costly, and we are less equipped for these invasions.” She paused, then stated crisply, “We lost leverage when we lost Starkiller.”

 

“Perhaps the Supreme Leader is reluctant to attack on account of General Organa,” Admiral Sevance suggested, his eyes glinting.

 

“General Organa is dead,” Kylo Ren snapped. “The Raddus’ bridge was utterly destroyed.”

 

“Her personal signal was sent off Crait,” the Admiral countered. “Some of their leadership apparently survived your attack.” Kylo glanced at Admiral Hux, who did a poor job concealing a slightly guilty expression. Hux had not told him that Leia’s signal had been used, and Kylo immediately knew why. He was afraid it would have shaken Kylo’s resolve. Kylo was angry because he knew Hux was likely correct.

 

His mother was alive. This news came as a relief, but anger dominated his features. His mood grew stormier as the Admiral continued, “How convenient for you that the general was able to escape our clutches. In fact, your antics on Crait—stopping the assault to face Luke Skywalker alone—virtually guaranteed her survival.” Sevance grinned, feeling that his words were hitting home.

 

Kylo stood abruptly. He said quietly, “What are you implying, Admiral?”

 

“That you were a fool at best, and at worst—“

 

Admiral Sevance never finished his sentence. Kylo extended his hand and the man lifted out of his seat, grasping at his neck. He hung suspended a foot above the ground, choking and gasping for air, widened eyes transforming his droopy features.

 

“I find your contributions to this discussion unhelpful,” said Kylo lightly. However, his face gave lie to his rage. Admiral Sevance’s face turned blotchy purple and red, and his struggle grew weaker. A sick smile came to the Supreme Leader’s face. _There may be light in me, but the darkness is winning_. The thought came too late for Sevance, and as Kylo began to think of letting him go, the admiral shuddered and died.

 

Kylo Ren had no time to think about his actions, about what they meant. He looked around the room and said, “I demand your loyalty and respect, just as Snoke did. Here is the end of those that do not give me what is rightfully mine.” He lowered his hand and Admiral Sevance’s body fell and crumpled in a disgraceful heap behind his chair.

 

Kylo Ren turned to Hux and said, “Use Naboo as a base of operations and begin our assault on the Mid Rim.” Hux nodded and a low, unsteady murmur of assent came from the rest of the generals. The Supreme Leader continued, “As for those who made themselves absent at this meeting, ensure that they are _removed_ from their positions, effective immediately.” Hux gulped, eyes wide, but nodded again. Kylo walked around the table and stepped over the dead admiral, cape sweeping over his face. The Supreme Leader gave his final order over his shoulder.

 

“And summon the Knights of Ren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey stranger,  
> Thanks for reading through another chapter of background set-up and military planning.  
> Some notes:  
> \- The Chiss general is a low key shout out to Thrawn  
> \- Get hype for the Knights of Ren!  
> \- Angst incoming for Chapter 4, as Kylo considers the consequences of his actions and Rey emotionally debriefs with the crew of the Millennium Falcon.


	4. Ghosts in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night aboard the Falcon brings some heartfelt conversations and unexpected encounters, but one lonely soul spends the night alone.

_Master (Jedi) and (Wing) Commander_

 

Rey stared blankly into the void of hyperspace. She had remained in the cockpit as the others had left for the lounge. She sat in the pilot’s chair, her feet propped on the cockpit dash, a bag of dried kelp chips sitting in her lap. The bag was nearly empty and crumbs littered the front of her tunic. The porgs pestered her while her bag of snacks was full, but even they abandoned her after awhile. The buns in her hair had come loose, and her hair fell down her shoulders in messy waves. She had gotten her time alone, at last. But instead of relishing it, she found that she had been reaching into the dark with her mind, searching for a connection to a man she knew she should despise.

 

“So, you flew the Falcon off Jakku.”

 

The voice startled her out of her reverie.

 

Rey turned in the chair, wiping the crumbs off her shirt. Poe Dameron leaned against the door frame, dressed in a leather jacket, shirt, and combat pants. His black curly hair was freshly clean and still damp. Under his gaze, Rey suddenly felt self-conscious. She unceremoniously took the bag from her lap and tossed it on the dash. She said, “I almost didn’t take the Falcon. There was another ship I had my eye on. It blew up, so I chose this piece of garbage instead.”

 

Poe laughed. Rey watched his whole face light up. She had only seen him serious and focused before, but there was an easy comfort to his smile that she immediately warmed to.

 

“Well, I’m sure Leia’s glad to have it back flying for the Resistance, so we owe that to you.” He paused, then said, “And you brought BB-8 back, which was important not only for the Resistance, but for me personally. So I came here to thank you—personally.” His voice was full of sincerity and warmth, and he looked her straight in the eye as he spoke.

 

“You’re welcome,” Rey said, then she tilted her head to one side. “And I suppose I have to thank you as well, because without that map you found, I would never have gone to Luke Skywalker. I wouldn’t have gotten the training I needed.”

 

Poe replied quickly, “And thank you for going to find him, because you brought Luke back, and your training saved our asses in the end.”

 

“Well, Finn and I might have died at Takodana and I might never have gone to Luke without your Black Squadron there to fight the First Order,” Rey answered.

 

There was a short pause, then they both burst out laughing. Rey couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed like that. She said, “There’s too much gratitude in this room. Maybe we should list everything that went poorly to even it out.”

 

“No,” Poe said. “There’s already been too much talk of that.”

 

“I suppose,” Rey said. There was a pause, and they met each other’s gaze for a brief moment before looking away. They both had things they regretted, things they wish they had done. The weight of guilt was too heavy to lift with one moment of laughter. Maybe if they had altered one action, said one thing different, everything would have been okay.

 

The Resistance would have survived.

 

Ben Solo would have stayed with her.

 

Poe broke the silence. “Funny. We’ve only met today but we’ve been in each other’s lives for much longer.”

 

“I’m glad for this,” Rey said. “To finally meet.” Poe nodded and said, “Likewise.”

 

There was an awkward pause, and Rey found her gaze drifting to Poe’s strong jawline and defined shoulders. She snapped out of it quickly and said, “I just remembered—I told Finn I’d go find him.”

 

“Of course,” Poe said. “You want me to monitor things here?”

 

“If you want,” Rey said. “The route should be all set, but who knows what will decide to break in the meantime.”

 

He chuckled and stepped into the room. Rey stood and they brushed shoulders as they passed each other.

 

“See you around, Rey,” Poe said.

 

* * *

 

 

_Scavenger and Stormtrooper_

 

They sat in a cramped space between two rows of shipment containers in the cargo hold, Finn leaning against a box in one row and Rey on the other side. Their legs were crossed, knees and shins touching. It was uncomfortable, but virtually all floor space above and most of the rest of the ship was taken up by sleeping Resistance fighters. Getting privacy on the Falcon would be difficult until they got to Dantooine.

 

Finn’s first question was, “So you killed Snoke?”

 

“No,” Rey said. “Kylo Ren did. Snoke thought he was going to kill me, but Kylo fooled him. His guard was down and—”

 

“Kylo Ren turned against Snoke?” Finn asked incredulously.

 

“Yes,” Rey said.

 

“Why did you go to him in the first place?”

 

“Because,” Rey said, “I knew he would betray Snoke if I went.” That was at least part of the truth. She couldn’t tell him all, that she had seen him turn to the light, that she had seen him standing beside her. The vision confused her, because it rang true in her heart despite what had happened.

 

“How did you know?”

 

Rey knew she couldn’t tell him about the bond. So she again told only part of the truth. “I had a vision of it. The Force showed it to me.” The Force showed her Ben Solo, buried beneath the darkness that was Kylo Ren, but she had only seen that image because she had first reached out her hand and touched a man she used to call a monster. Finn would still think him a monster, she knew. And he would probably be right. She wished she could feel the same; it would make everything simpler.

 

Finn’s brow furrowed. “I still don’t understand. Why did you have to be there for Kylo Ren to kill Snoke? He could have betrayed him any time. What about you being there changed things?”

 

Rey hated covering the truth. She wished she could tell him everything in all its ugliness and complications. She wanted to tell him how Kylo Ren had saved her from Snoke, how he had offered her his hand and the galaxy. That admission was dangerous, for then she would have to hide that she felt something for him too. She would never consider joining the First Order or betraying the light, not even for Ben Solo. However, she couldn’t deny that she would have done anything to save him.

 

“Snoke’s Praetorian guard would have been too difficult to face alone. We were barely able to defeat them together. He needed me there to survive the assassination,” Rey said. Finn was her closest friend, and hiding things from him felt bitter. She couldn’t see another way though. He couldn’t possibly understand. _The only one who would understand is Ben_ , Rey thought suddenly. She repressed that thought viciously. Rey didn’t want him to appear, not now, with her thoughts jumbled. She didn’t want him to see Finn, didn’t want him to see how their legs were touching, their heads leaned in toward each other.

 

She said quickly, “But that’s enough about me. I heard you were on _The Supremacy_ when I was. How did that happen?”

 

“It started when I tried to abandon the Resistance,” Finn said.

 

“Really?”

 

“To find you and warn you,” Finn said, his eyes gazing intently into hers. “It looked like a lost cause, and I didn’t want you to return and be in danger.”

 

“You couldn’t have stopped me if you tried,” Rey retorted.

 

Finn reddened, but said, “Better to warn you, I thought. Anyway, it’s not important. What is important is I met Rose. We figured out that the First Order must have a hyperspace tracking device. And we decided to try and disable it.”

 

From there, he talked about searching for the master codebreaker, their escape from Canto Bight, DJ’s betrayal, and his fight with Phasma. He told stories well, and Rey lost herself in the sound of his voice, in the images he evoked as he enthusiastically narrated the action, the chases, and the duel at the end with his former commander.

 

“I’m rebel scum now,” Finn said as he ended his tale. “And I’m glad you’re safe, at the end of it all.” He paused then said, “More than that, you’re actually a Jedi now.”

 

Rey nodded. She frowned and said, “Luke taught me some, but there’s still so much to learn. I brought the Jedi texts with me, but it won’t replace having him here.”

 

“He saved our lives,” Finn said seriously. “You and him both.”

 

“It can’t be just me. I can’t be the last Jedi,” Rey stated with conviction. She looked up at him, something burning in her eyes. “You can feel the Force too, can’t you?” Her suspicion grew stronger as she gazed at him, and Finn’s features revealed both surprise and a bit of unease. She had felt it when she saw him fight Kylo Ren on Starkiller Base, that whatever Force was igniting her soul was in his as well. That all three of them in that snowy forest were beings alight. She reached to her belt and unclipped the two broken halves of Luke’s lightsaber.

 

“When I fought Kylo Ren,” Finn said, “and when I fought Phasma, I felt it. Something, just on the edges of perception, giving strength and focus. Is that what you mean? Is that what the Force is?”

 

“Partially,” Rey said.

 

“Han Solo didn’t seem to think I was Force-sensitive,” Finn said, then chuckled.

 

Rey opened one of Finn’s hands and placed one half of the broken lightsaber in his palm, then closed his fingers around it. She held the other half in one hand, the other hand on top of his. “Maybe the Force brought us together for this.” Finn looked at her with something indecipherable in his eyes. Rey felt less alone, felt like a gaping hole in her heart was being filled. His hand was soft and warm.

 

“I can teach you,” Rey said. “We can rebuild the Jedi Order, you and I.”

 

Finn was silent for a long time, pondering. He looked down at his closed fist around the lightsaber, at her hand resting on top of his. Finally, he nodded and looked up.

 

“We’ll try.”

 

Rey smiled.

 

“Finn, Rose is awake,” Poe’s voice called down from above.

 

Finn’s eyes widened and he quickly stood. “I’m sorry, I—”

 

Rey said, “No, don’t be sorry. Go.”

 

The room felt colder with him gone. He hurried away, keeping with him Luke’s broken lightsaber. He was hardly gone when she looked down the row of boxes and saw a pale blue figure in the shadows.

 

* * *

 

 

_King of the Night_

 

Back in his quarters, Kylo could finally feel the terrible storm inside him passing over, the winds dying down and leaving a heavy coldness in his spirit. The taut muscles in his shoulders and jaw relaxed, and he looked out on a sky full of stars. At first, no thoughts would come, because he was afraid. Afraid of what he had done and what he was capable of. He could no longer blame Snoke, or blame Luke, or blame his parents for his actions. The freedom of the throne terrified him.

 

He had felt powerful when he had killed the admiral. Kylo knew he had felt a sick satisfaction as the man’s body had fallen, but now he only felt sick. Sick of himself and of what he had become. Yet he felt incapable of escape from his destiny. He was free from the influence of Snoke, but still has trapped as ever.

 

Kylo closed his eyes and pictured the throne room again, his hand extended towards Rey. He wished he had gone with her. What was the throne worth if all it brought was loneliness? He knew such dreams were foolishness. It was too late for him, already too late. Even if he had returned with her, he would not be reunited with his mother. The Resistance would still want him dead. He would be outcast and exiled for the rest of his life.

 

It was lonely on this throne, but at least he had power. It was the best substitute for loneliness.

 

Yet at night, in the solitude of his room, power wasn’t enough. Kylo’s only wish was for her, to speak to her, to see her. With eyes still closed, he reached in his mind, feeling for the bond that connected them. All that echoed back in reply was darkness. A slow, aching fear entered his thoughts that perhaps the bond was closed forever. Perhaps with Snoke’s death, it was fading away. Perhaps his murderous actions in the council room had caused it to snap entirely. The anxiety made him pace, eyes glazed over, waiting and hoping for a sign that she was still there. He didn’t know what else to do.

 

He waited all night, but no reply came.

 

* * *

 

 

_Rose Among Thorns_

 

Finn wasn’t there when Rose woke up. She vaguely recalled his panicked voice through a haze of pain, his arms around her as he ran across the white expanse on Crait. Nothing would come clear to her as she sat up on the cot in the _Falcon_ , pillow against her lower back. Every time she shifted she winced.

 

The first question Rose asked the nurse: “Where’s Finn?”

 

General Organa— _the_ General Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan—came and sat next to her, asked her how she was feeling, and thanked her for her bravery in the battle. Rose couldn’t believe it. It was like a dream, meeting the leader of the Resistance, but she found herself almost impatient to finish the conversation. She wanted to see Finn.

 

And when he finally emerged from the hall, she couldn’t help a goofy grin spreading over her face. There were others in the room—some crowded around a low table with screens and holographic maps. Others lay against the opposite wall, dozing off on each other’s shoulders. Finn paid no attention to any of them and headed straight for her, sitting down on the edge of the cot. His smile was more subdued, and there were creases in his brow.

 

“How are you feeling?” Finn asked.

 

“Everything hurts.” Rose chuckled, but it was cut short by an aching pain in her side.

 

Finn said, “But you’ll get better, right?”

 

“The nurse gave the all clear,” Rose answered. “Of course, I’ll need time to heal, but I want to be back on my feet before too long.”

 

“You need to rest as long as you need,” Finn said. Rose nodded. His expression softened and he looked down at his hand resting on the edge of the cot. His gaze lifted to her face as he said, “Thank you for saving my life back there. I was foolish, and if you hadn’t stopped me, I’d be dead. I owe you one.”

 

Rose felt tears threaten to well up in her eyes. She swallowed them down and said, “You don’t owe me anything, Finn.”

 

She was pretty sure she had kissed him. That memory came back suddenly as he was sitting there, and her cheeks reddened. Rose didn’t want to mention it now—it was probably stupid. She’d been half-dead and delirious. She didn’t know whether to hope she was imagining the whole thing. But most of all, she wanted to know what was going on in his head. Was he thinking about it now? Did he feel the same way she did?

 

That’s when her eyes drifted to the broken lightsaber. It was curled in his other fist, resting on his knee. She had heard from the nurse what happened in the aftermath on Crait. How Luke had dueled Kylo so that they could escape, how Rey had rescued them in the _Falcon_. Now, Finn was sitting here with one of Rey’s prized possessions in his hand.

 

Stupid thoughts came to her head. When she had met Finn, he had been trying to defect. Why? To go find Rey. Now, Rey was here, and he had seen her, and maybe this meant she was going to lose him anyway. The line of her thoughts deeply saddened her. She remembered escaping from Canto Bight, infiltrating the _Supremacy_ , watching him duel Phasma, flying their ships across the salt plains on Crait. Rose didn’t want to let that go.

 

She slowly reached out a hand, ignoring the pain, and clasped his. For a moment, Rose was afraid he would pull away. But Finn instead turned his palm up and enclosed her hand in his, squeezing it tight.

 

He said, “I’m so glad you’re going to be alright.”

 

Rose wanted to say so many things. _I’m so glad we met. I’m so glad we went on that mission together. I’m so glad I saved you in time. I’m so glad you’re here now._ She smiled instead, and hoped that conveyed all she was unable to say.

 

* * *

 

 

_Passing the Torch_

 

Rey sat still, eyes fixed on the glowing figure against the wall of the _Falcon_. For a long moment, she failed to believe what she saw, blinking rapidly to try and clear the image. Master Luke Skywalker didn’t fade with time, and she even saw a small smirk lift one corner of his lips. She very slowly put her hands to both sides and lifted onto her feet. Once she was standing, she couldn’t make herself approach. She reached out with the Force and was perplexed by what she felt. Luke Skywalker was here, without a doubt.

 

They stood facing each other, two Jedi Masters. A former apprentice and a dead legend.

 

Rey furrowed her brow. She only managed one word. “How?”

 

Luke snapped, “That’s not the right question.”

 

Rey protested, “But you’re dead.”

 

“Wow, you’re an observant one,” he replied blandly.

 

Rey felt her temper rising, like it always did whenever she talked with Luke. Both had strong personalities, and their personalities seemed tailor-made to clash. She forced herself to think about what he said, made herself listen, and tamped down her annoyance. She realized what she was seeing defied all expectation and logic, but then the Force seemed to allow these impossible feats. Rey could accept that, so she took Luke’s instruction and changed her question.

 

“Why?”

 

“Your training is incomplete,” Luke said.

 

Rey crossed her arms. “So you’ll teach me?”

 

She remembered their last encounter on Ahch-To. They had fought, and she had overpowered him. Looking back on her actions, she was almost ashamed. But the idea of what he had done to Ben, how Luke had betrayed him—it still angered her. He should have been better.

 

But then, perhaps she should have been too. If she was better, Ben Solo would have returned to the light. She could have made up for Luke’s mistake.

 

Luke nodded. “You still have much to learn.” He sighed and said, “And so did I. You were right to go to Ben. You were right to be angry with me.”

 

Rey was surprised to find tears welling in her eyes. Her lip trembled as she said, “But I failed. And because I failed—”

 

Luke was dead because she failed.

 

Luke strode forward out of the shadows, stopping a few feet from her. He looked so real, so substantial despite the pale blue light that bathed his figure. He said, “I know what you’re thinking, but listen. If Kylo wasn’t with the First Order, nothing would have stalled them long enough to halt the assault. Everyone would have died if he had left with you.”

 

“We would have found a way,” Rey said.

 

“Maybe so, but things happened the way the Force willed,” Luke said. His watery eyes glittered as he said, “You said you failed. You didn’t fail me. You haven’t failed Ben Solo. Not yet, at least.”

 

Rey whispered, “I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Good,” Luke said. “Overconfidence would be worse. This isn’t going to be easy.” He paused, then said with conviction, “But it can be done. Seeing him after you had gone to him—I could see the effect you had.”

 

Rey looked down at her feet. She was tired and weary. She couldn’t remember the last time she had slept. The road ahead her weighed heavy on her heart, but she knew she must walk it. It was her destiny. She would carry on the legacy of Luke and every Jedi before him. She would save Ben Solo. She would save the galaxy, if she could.

 

Something in her solidified and grew brave. _No, not if I can_ , Rey thought, _I must_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey stranger!
> 
> I wanted to write some one-shots to set up some of the interpersonal dynamics of the quartet of friends aboard the Falcon--Rey, Poe, Finn, and Rose. I finally got to write some angst!
> 
> You might be wondering when Rey and Kylo will meet again, but hold out for the next couple of chapters!
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos. I appreciate you all!


	5. Reunions on Dantooine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Millennium Falcon arrives on Dantooine. Old friends and acquaintances reunite, and the spark of the Resistance remains alive. Also, someone is looking for Rey.

The _Falcon_ rumbled and shook as they rocketed through the atmosphere of Dantooine. Rey sat in the pilot’s chair with Chewie riding shotgun and Poe at her shoulder. Leia sat behind Chewie, bracing herself against the back of Chewie’s chair. The planet’s surface came into view through the clouds. Several warning lights flashed and a screeching alarm sounded off on regular intervals. Rey, Chewie, and Leia looked as relaxed as could be. Poe, on the other hand, was looking at all the blinking, angry lights and asking, “What’s wrong? Is it the fuselage? The power core?” He was more unsteady on his feet, and his eyes were wide and brow furrowed.

 

“It’s fine,” Rey said. Chewie howled as the surface drew nearer. Rey snapped, “My speed is fine.”

 

“Are you sure?” Poe asked.

 

Leia said, “Will you two let her fly the damn ship?” Chewie growled and threw his hands in the air.

 

The ground drew nearer. Rey opened a comm channel. “ _Millennium Falcon_ , requesting permission to land.”

 

Static, then, “Permission granted. Land in Zone 3, marked in green lights.”

 

Rey mumbled, “Green. Got it,” and flipped the comm channel closed.

 

The ship arced down through the sky and slowed as it hovered above the flat, circular stone landing pad. The green lights at the perimeter twinkled against the deep purple of early dawn. There were more landing pads outlined in different color lights—red and blue and yellow. Small, dome-shaped buildings stood by each one. Beyond that were low-lying buildings built into rolling hills of tall grass. The ship slowly descended and then hit ground, coming to a shuddering halt that caused Poe to stagger. Chewie growled and Rey rolled her eyes. “You can try next time, Chewie, if you think you’d do better.”

 

Poe was still watching the warning lights. “Should I be concerned about these?”

 

Leia stood and said, “Only if you want to help Chewie with the never-ending repairs.” Chewie roared.

 

Rey hopped out of the pilot’s seat. “You should take it for a test drive. That’s the only way to get used to feeling like it might fall apart at any second. It won’t.” As soon as she finished speaking, a panel dropped out of the ceiling and clattered on the dash. Chewie groaned, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation, since he had re-attached that same panel one too many times. Poe looked unconvinced.

 

Leia left the cockpit. The ship was abuzz as people moved through crowded halls to prepare for disembarking. Everyone made way for General Organa and her entourage, however, and she walked to the ramp with ease. Someone had already pushed the button to cause the ramp to descend toward the stone floor. The ship hissed and exhaust ports opened underneath, letting out bursts of steam. Leia walked down with Poe and another wing commander in tow. Rey and Chewie followed behind, with more Resistance members. BB8 rolled along at Poe’s heels. Rey had not yet seen Finn.

 

A small group of people was walking from the building on the side of the landing pad. At the head of their welcome party, Rey recognized Lando Calrissian. He wore a deep blue tunic with small medals pinned to his left chest, and an even darker blue cape over one shoulder. His boots clicked on the stone beneath his feet. A small crowd of people followed behind him. There were nearly as many people in the welcoming party as were aboard the ship. Given that there had been thousands on D’Qar at the Resistance base, it made for a somber air all around.

 

The last of the New Republic and the last of the Resistance. Everything Leia Organa had worked to build in her lifetime, gone in the span of a week. Rey could only see the sadness in her eyes when the General thought she was alone. In front of the others, Leia stood tall, face calm and resolute, leading despite the heavy burden weighing on her heart. Rey admired her. She stood in Leia’s shadow that cold morning, looking at the General’s squared shoulders. As she watched Leia, Rey felt the spark—the _Force_ —and Leia’s head turned almost imperceptibly back towards her. That feeling disappeared as suddenly as it had came, but it left Rey hopeful in its wake.

 

“General Organa,” Lando’s smooth voice called as he walked.

 

“General Calrissian,” Leia replied. They met and shook hands. Then, Lando broke into a smile and Leia wrapped him in a fierce hug. The dark mood eased in that moment. The sun crept above the crest of the nearest hill, and everyone was slowly painted in shades of red and gold. Lando stepped back and looked up.

 

“Chewie! Come here, you big carpet!”

 

And then everyone began to greet each other, the two groups merging into one larger crowd. Rey knew none of the Republic contingent, and began to feel out of place. She stood, staff in hand, broken lightsaber at her belt as a small gap opened around her. Though no one approached her, everyone’s eyes lingered to long on her, as if the rumors had already spread. _Master Jedi._ _Last Jedi. Just a scavenger from Jakku. Luke Skywalker’s protégé. Was there when Snoke was killed. Fought his Praetorian Guard._

 

Rey felt relieved when Lando Calrissian walked up to her. “So you’re the owner of the fastest ship in the galaxy?”

 

“That’s me. I’m Rey.”

 

“Lando Calrissian. For you, just Lando.” Rey could see that the General made friends easily, that charm came naturally to him. She envied that; she had always been rough edges and blunt words. Rey didn’t easily trust people who seemed at ease in their own skin. General Calrissian looked young for his age, though silver streaked his carefully styled black hair. Crow’s feet crinkled his eyes as he smiled, and he looked tired despite the pep in his voice.

 

“This ship knows how to find trouble, huh,” Lando stated. “Present for the destruction of both Death Stars and now Starkiller Base. It’s got quite a rap.”

 

“Almost as big a reputation as those that fly it,” another voice responded behind her. Poe Dameron walked up to both of them and held out his hand for Lando to shake. Lando took it heartily, saying, “So this is Leia’s fly boy.”

 

“Wing Commander Poe Dameron,” he introduced himself.

 

“You might be due for a promotion when the dust settles,” Lando said. He turned his focus back to Rey, “As you may be, Master Jedi.” His eyes lit up. “I just remembered—there’s someone looking for you.”

 

Rey’s brow furrowed. “Who?”

 

Lando said, “You’ve made some quite powerful friends, Master Jedi.”

 

_He can’t possibly mean_... thought Rey. The most powerful friend she had—if she could call him that—was none other than the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Was Kylo Ren asking for her? Could he possibly have contacted the New Republic with demands?

 

“Very few people can catch the attention of the pirate queen,” Lando added. Rey had been holding her breath, her heart in her throat. But Lando wasn’t talking about Ben.

 

“Not a queen anymore, General.”

 

Rey looked down and saw Maz Kanata come up to Lando’s side. She looked up and saw that Maz was holding Chewie’s hand. Chewie looked mildly disgruntled, but a mischievous light shone in his eyes. She continued, “Always a pirate, but my kingdom is gone. My castle is destroyed with most of my treasures. My fleet is greatly diminished. The First Order is sending mercenaries after me.” A wicked smile broke out on her face. “I love it. Apparently I’m not too old to get into some trouble. Any longer in retirement and I might have died of boredom.”

 

Lando said, “Any chance I can convince you to get into some trouble with the Resistance? You’re already on the First Order’s hit list, and we could use your help.”

 

Maz rolled her eyes and said without looking at him, “I’ve already told you and my answer is final. I’m not here to be a Resistance general. I’m here for Rey.”

 

Rey’s eyes widened, and Maz said, “Don’t look so surprised, girl. Come, let’s talk.” She weaved her way toward the edge of the crowd, Chewie in tow. Rey nodded to Lando and Poe, then followed. Rey came alongside Maz, who said, “I found my boyfriend. Where’s yours?” Chewie huffed, and Rey furrowed her brow. When they were on Takodana, she had been traveling with Han and Finn, so she thought Maz must mean Finn. Her eyes found Finn, finally, once they were clear of the gathering. He was deep in conversation with an alien with a medical badge on one shoulder. “Finn? He’s—”

 

“I’m not talking about Finn,” Maz snapped impatiently. “You know who I’m talking about.” Rey’s heart beat picked up. She knew Maz was Force-sensitive, that she had known what visions Rey had seen when she was on Takodana. Could she possibly know about the connection she had to Kylo Ren? Maz looked up at her with a knowing gaze, and Rey could see that the pirate queen knew. Somehow, she knew. Rey protested, “He’s not—”

 

“Details, details. Minor details. Why is he not _here_?”

 

Rey was speechless, unsure how to put into words what she felt, what she had experienced. She felt it was useless to lie, since Maz already appeared to know more than Rey was comfortable with her knowing. Maz let go of Chewie’s hand and said, “You can go.” Chewie complained that Maz shouldn’t harass Rey. “She can handle it,” Maz snapped.

 

Chewie wandered back towards the others, looking back over his shoulder once and giving a dramatic growl.

 

Maz turned back to Rey, arms crossed. “Well?”

 

Rey looked off and away, toward the other landing pads, then further toward what looked like a sea of gold. The grasses of the rolling hills stretched off toward the dawn, swaying gently in a summer breeze. After the cold winds of Ahch-To, Rey had almost forgotten what warmth was. She said, “I couldn’t turn him. He’s blinded by the dark.”

 

Maz tapped the broken hilt on Rey’s belt and said, “And you had a fight, I see. You broke my lightsaber.” She scowled. “You’re calling yourself a Jedi now, aren’t you? What’s a Jedi without a lightsaber?”

 

Rey said, “I’ll find a way to fix it.”

 

Maz said, “Well, you found it.” Rey turned toward her, surprised. Maz continued, “I have a feeling you’ll need that lightsaber and what I can teach you sooner than you think. That’s why I’m here.” She turned to look up at Rey, a twinkle in her eyes. “I can fix it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey stranger!
> 
> Thanks for reading yet another chapter. I love Maz as a character, so I definitely wanted her to play a role at some point in this fic.


End file.
